


晓之密行：鬼鲛与鼬

by AMANDA_577



Category: Naruto
Genre: Good Akatsuki (Naruto), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 非耽美：类似晓秘传的独立任务小说，各个故事独立成篇。
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame & Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 5





	晓之密行：鬼鲛与鼬

##

自云雾之里走到城镇休整，中间经过三片树林，一带湖泊，若是迅速行进约莫不过两个时辰不到便可到达，只是并无紧赶慢赶的必要，两人便在雪上一前一后慢慢的走。

鬼鲛总是走在前面的，在去雪之国，霜之里乃至雪雾村做任务的起初，鬼鲛在走上雪地之前总会提醒跟在后面的鼬，鼬先生不如走我走过的脚印吧？鼬一开始没什么反应，只用查克拉走在雪地上如平地，后来不知是乏了还是怎的，便按着鬼鲛的脚印走了。

四个时辰后才到达城镇，不巧正是云雾村的旅游旺季，冬季来此地泡温泉的游客络绎不绝，挤满了整个镇子的旅店，最后才问到一家温泉旅馆，不巧只剩下一个单间房。

晓的搭档出任务，惯例是要两个单人间，鬼鲛回头看了一眼鼬。

“不如鼬先生住在里面，我再出去找找有无空房。”

“…”

“或者鼬先生不介意同我挤一晚上 ？”

“…”

鬼鲛回过头，姑获鸟一般的流苏斗笠遮住了他淡蓝色可憎的面容，挂在上面的铃铛因为他的动作轻轻的响着。

“麻烦您，一个单间，请为我们多拿一床被褥来。”

##

打开在走廊尽头的房门，倒也没预料中如此狭小，除了六张榻榻米的空间和盥洗室外，落地窗外还有一个小小的呈长条形露台，鬼鲛稍微打开落地窗，露台外的树木的枝桠上也挂满了积雪。

“那么请鼬先生先去洗漱吧。”

鬼鲛说，鼬后于他进门，点点头，脱掉帽子拿出柜子里的浴衣边走进盥洗室关上门。

鬼鲛看了一会儿那露台外不远处的景色，远处居然放起了烟花，他记得入城镇时看到一街之隔的庙会，想必此时那边正在展开庆典吧。

门被轻轻的敲了敲，鬼鲛没有忘记戴上斗笠再去开门，店主的女儿送来了鸡肉力士锅和两份米饭，还有一份红豆大福，说是额外赠送的甜品，对没有房间了的客人的歉意。

鬼鲛笑了笑：“虽然我尝不出什么滋味，倒是另一位客人很喜欢甜食哦。”

正说着，盥洗室的门被打开，鼬穿着洁白色的浴衣擦着头发走了出来，他看了一眼鬼鲛手里托着的餐盘，店员女孩的脸一下子红了。

“那，那就失礼了，有什么需要请再叫我。”

鬼鲛关上房门，看着面无表情的看着自己的鼬，也知道他在默默问自己“怎么回事”，鬼鲛脱下斗笠，按理说如他们这般身份之人行事必然得低调，然而他长得过于奇异，鼬又生得十分端丽，不论谁叫人看到了真容，恐怕都是低调不了了吧。

“送来了晚饭，一起吃点吗鼬先生，有你喜欢的红豆大福哦。”

鼬像是才注意到餐盘边缘用淡红色皱纹纸包裹着的雪白的大福，他皱了一下眉，用毛巾拧着还在滴水的头发。

“不了，刚用过药。”

鼬一直在用药的事情从没刻意瞒过鬼鲛，或者说他打算让鬼鲛知道，用药后的副作用之一便是导致间歇性的失明，虽然直接使用查克拉视物还是能看得清大致轮廓，但鼬显然不喜欢如此无谓的使用查克拉。

“那么鼬先生是要休息吗。”

“嗯，关于战术的事，明天起床后再讨论吧。”

“也好，祝您好梦，鼬先生。”

##

当鬼鲛睡下时，鼬的呼吸声已然十分平稳，他像是睡熟了，面向露台而背对着鬼鲛，然而只要鬼鲛闭上眼略微感受一下鼬的查克拉，就能知道即使他在熟睡，查克拉也处于极为警戒的活跃状态中。

鼬对他永远都是防备的，但就这点而言，两人也倒是彼此彼此。

鬼鲛是鼬的监视者这点不假，从初次见面起就相互表明了敌意，然而鬼鲛觉得在多年的同行中，他依然是从来都不懂鼬的，鼬的一切像个谜题，解谜的过程倒是让鬼鲛觉得很有意思。

或许只有到鼬临死之前，才能看到一点他的真面具吧，一想到这一点，鬼鲛就对鼬的死相兴奋到跃跃欲试的程度了。

是怎样的呢，鼬先生面具下片刻的真实，究竟是怎样的呢。

从鼬的被褥里突然突然传来咳嗽声，起初是被压抑着的，像是被自己的咳嗽惊醒了似的愈演愈烈，榻榻米微微的抖动起来，鬼鲛闭着眼睛，他听见鼬的咳嗽声越来越潮湿，最后他爬起来，走进盥洗室，关上门。

门里传来干呕的声音。

没错了，是那个药的副作用。

鬼鲛很是无法理解鼬为何要用这种副作用极强的药物，但也或许是除了这种药物便无法治疗得了他的身体。他并不清楚鼬的病症究竟到达如何地步，却也察觉出鼬先生的真实，就在不远的前方了。

实话说来，还真是令人隐约的期待呢。

##

鬼鲛醒来的时候天还没亮，他体力极好，鲛肌为他提供了取之不尽的查克拉来源，睡眠并不是补充体力的刚需，但他的同伴显然并不同他一样。

鬼鲛睁开眼，风从外面吹进来，他看到鼬披着晓袍外套坐在露台上。

他撑着一只手望着窗外，鬼鲛永远不知道他的视线所及在哪里，也不知道沉默寡言的鼬究竟在想什么，他不知道鼬这样坐了多久，只看见他宽大晓袍下露出赤裸的脚踝微微的泛红。

天边隐约透出紫红色，是快要天亮了。

“鼬先生，不怕着凉吗 ？”

“…”

“您的眼中，究竟在看些什么呢 ？真是让我很好奇阿。”

“…不，并没有。”

鼬回过头来，鬼鲛忽然意识到他的目光并无焦距，似乎依然处于失明状态中，鼬的面容白净一如既往，眼下的黑眼圈和深深的泪沟让端丽的五官显得有些黯淡，他缓慢的站起来，晓袍从他的身上滑落，原本洁白的浴衣胸前和袖口都沾染了淡淡泛着黑的红色，他缓慢的关上落地窗，回到自己的被褥中，躺下。

“有劳你叫我起来了，鬼鲛。”

鬼鲛愣了一下。

虽然作为晓的成员，能够作为他们对手的存在少之又少，事实上仇人却有许多，鬼鲛想，鼬先生或许是担心两个人都失去防备，担心自己陷入昏迷才在自己睡着时，用寒冷让自己保持清醒的吧。

现在能安心的在自己面前睡下，是不是鼬先生，也在某种程度上对他放下戒心，而把鬼鲛当做自己可信赖托付的同伴了呢。

“放心吧，鼬先生。”

鬼鲛爬起来，倒了一杯水，走到鼬的床铺边蹲下。

“喝点水吧。”

只有平稳的呼吸声回应他，鼬已经睡着了。

##

鼬再起来的时候天已经大亮了，窗子外面有鸟叫声，鼬顺着那叫声侧过头去，鬼鲛把简单的早餐端到他的床边。

“鼬先生，您的眼睛好些了吗？”

鼬刚睡醒，表情还有点懵懂，嘴唇微微的张着，眨着眼望向窗外的样子，难得显示出与他年龄相符的稚气来。

“嗯…谢谢你，鬼鲛。”

“先吃点东西吧。”

早餐也是那店主的女儿早早的送来的，鼬拿了一个海带饭团，低着头慢慢的嚼着，他还坐在被子里，鬼鲛已经穿戴整齐，靠着墙壁站着。

窗外的欢声笑语是孩童的嬉闹声，仔细分辨，似乎是楼下的住客在打雪仗的声响。

“真和平阿，鼬先生。”

“…”

鼬喝了一小口茶水，把饭团咽下去。

“今天中午被委托对象就会出现在城西的森林里，我们还是要早早赶去准备为好。”

似乎不是鬼鲛的错觉，鼬勾了一下嘴角。

“像我们这样的人，是无法享受和平的，鬼鲛。”

“因为我们是杀了同伴的人，是这样吗鼬先生。”

“不，因为有任务阿。”

鬼鲛也不知道这样平静的说出话来的鼬先生，是不是在说冷笑话，但他还是笑了起来，阿，说得也是呢。

##

鼬和鬼鲛静静的坐在落雪的枝头上，看着地面上那道窄窄的林间小径。

这次接到的任务似乎是私人性质，一个小国发生战乱，大名的孩子逃了出来，而晓的委托便是在路上刺杀他们。

不知等了多久，利用查克拉听到了几不可闻的脚步声，显然保护大名子女的保镖也是上忍级别的高手，但这点技俩在影级的晓成员面前几乎可以忽略不计。

出现了，鬼鲛猛的落地，地面因为鲛肌的碰撞而发出咚的一声重响，他拦住了对方的去路。

“什么人！”

对面大惊失色的喊道。

保镖有十多个，迅速呈包围状围住了那个小小的轿子，想必轿子里坐着的，便是大名的子女吧，鬼鲛冷笑了笑，抄起鲛肌便人群中冲过去，蛮力一下子破开了保镖的保护阵型，能吸收查克拉的鲛肌左突右砍，很快地面上就倒满了动弹不得的伤者。

鬼鲛随意的绕过地面上的保镖，举起鲛肌往那轿子上砍去——

“等一下，鬼鲛，是陷阱！”

鼬严肃的声音不知何时出现在后面，鬼鲛举着鲛肌的动作停滞了，他看了一眼鼬，鼬念了几个咒语，轿子的帘子一下子被强风刮起，里面坐的并不是人，却是塞满轿子的起爆符！

鬼鲛愣住了，如此多的起爆符，要是被他的鲛肌引燃了，恐怕那爆炸半径，以他跟鼬的速度也难以逃脱。

“被替换了吗…”

鬼鲛懊恼的把鲛肌重重的砸在地面上，鼬闭上眼睛，片刻后再度睁开，眼睛变成了血红色的写轮眼。

“不，真正的目标还躲在这林子里，有两个人。”

##

林雾深处废弃的庙堂里，阴暗的角落里，两个身穿华服的孩子相互依偎着，大的看上去也不过十来岁，小的似乎才六七岁，明明衣着华丽，身上却沾满了尘土，哭泣的泪痕印在脸颊上。

鬼鲛与鼬走进庙里，看到的便是这样的情景。

“…”

“是一对小兄弟阿，鼬先生。”

鼬面无表情，并未说什么。

似乎是意识到来者不善，大孩子连忙把小孩子藏在身后，轻轻的嘱咐他后，随即向着两个人爬了过来。

他跪在鼬的面前。

“拜托了，我弟弟是无辜的，请放他一条生路吧！”

“…”

“唉，真可怜呢，战乱中的孩子，”鬼鲛摇了摇头，用鲛肌擦过那孩子的背，对方一下子倒了下去，“只可惜你们是我的任务，不然也能放你们一条生路呢。”

“哥哥！”

后面的孩子看到自己的哥哥倒下去，声嘶力竭的哭喊起来。

鬼鲛把割下一块那孩子的衣料，把鲛肌重新背回身上，有点看戏似的看着鼬从方才起就一动不动的身影。

“那么，另一位就拜托你了，鼬先生。”

TBC


End file.
